The present invention relates to a method for the electronic monitoring and control of the opening and closing operation of electrically operated aggregates.
Methods of this type are familiar. In these methods, measured values, which are causally linked to the aggregate, are transmitted via a sensor device to control electronics. For example, measurable quantities represent the rotational speed of electromotors arranged in an aggregate and the opening and closing speed of an associated regulating unit. In this context, the opening and closing operation of, for example, a window or a sunroof is controllable by electrical operating control elements and influenceable via a safety shutdown. Such a safety shutdown is intended to prevent objects or extremities from getting caught. The control is usually effected as a function of forces acting on the aggregate, that is to say, if a basic limiting value for the case of getting caught is exceeded for the movement of the associated regulating unit, then there is a shutdown, or the movement of the window lifter or the sunroof is reversed.
In certain driving situations, particularly when traveling on routes that are badly damaged, additional accelerative forces occur because of the movement of the vehicle body. To prevent misrepresentation of the forces acting on the aggregate, these accelerative forces must be detected and their influence on the safety shutdown eliminated. To do so, in German Published Patent Application No. 40 20 351, the aggregate is assigned an additional sensor element detecting the accelerative forces. However, the additional space requirements due to the installation of the sensor element and the cost of such a sensor element are disadvantageous.
The method of the present invention makes it possible to detect and eliminate the interfering accelerative forces acting on the aggregate without mounting an additional sensor element. In doing this, a signal which is a function of the accelerative force is determined from a motor speed of the electrical regulating unit.
The advantage of such an embodiment is that a sensor element, which is used to detect the motor speed of the electrical regulating unit and which is generally already provided in conventional control electronics, is also used to detect the interfering accelerative forces. This makes it possible to implement such an aggregate more cost-effectively.